The present invention relates to an electric magnet device.
A conventional electric magnet device, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-135521 discloses an electric magnet device in which a distance between centers of a pair of leg parts formed in an armature is made less than a distance between centers of bobbin holes. The electric magnet device has a structure in which the leg parts abut on an inside surface of the bobbin holes, such that an external force is applied from a predetermined direction to move the armature in the predetermined direction. The armature turns about an end portion of the inside surface with a small turning angle. Therefore, the armature hardly drops off from the yoke to improve an impact resistance.
However, in the electric magnet device, there has been a problem that when the distance between the centers of the leg parts is excessively less than the distance between the centers of the bobbin holes due to a variation of working accuracy of a component, the leg part has a difficulty in moving in the bobbin hole.
The invention provides smooth movement of the armature inside the bobbin and, maintains an attraction state between the yoke and the armature within the electric magnet device.